customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Reptor17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Reptor17 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) No, It's okay. If you trust me a 'little', that's good enough. I'll see you in March (on CBW, of course). Lord Starscream - Goodbye 00:56, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, look at a video review of theses by LEGOJAGO, I saw them and the have NO BIONICLE parts. I was looking around here to see what stuff is here. And no LEGOJAGO doesn't hate these he likes them. I have reasons for hating 2011's HF 20010's were goodish but 2011's were the worst lego thing I have ever seen. No, I'm not 6 i'm 14. And HF 2011's are bad for the following reasons: #No BIONICLE parts #Bad helmets #Rip-Off of Glatorian heads #They are smiling #They don't even wear full helmets, they wear goggles, or half mask (Which half mask are rip-offs of BIONICLE) #They have bad articulation #They look like (And should be) Mega Bloks toys #They have a horrible build #They have Ben 10 parts (Which is cancelled) #They bad names (Fire Lord is an example) #Lack Creativity #Limited custom builds #cheesy storyline #successfully removed the only cool character from last year (Stringer) #I feel embarresed while looking at these toys lego has betrayed all of us, there is no possible way hero factory will ever amount to bionicle standards especially after i saw the 2011 garbage they dare try to sell me. the only possible way anyone could ever prefer this toy is if you are an infintile child who has to try and find a balance by defending them with weak descriptions for your pro's when in reality these toys are mostly cons in every way imaginable. it is un fathanoble that anyone in there right mind{definitely NOT lego} would even consider removing bionicle for this piece of garbage. Have a nice day :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 20:24, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: TBW To begin - THERE WAS NO VANDALIZING. Proof: My Contributions. I was simply telling Mazeka369 that Tuma55 doesn't have neat typing. Look at most of his comments. Not every one - but a large majority of them contain terrible Grammar Errors. Also, how do you join Wiki Metru Forums? Lord Starscream - Goodbye 00:12, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, But this doesn't concern you. Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk Kid, stay off my talkpage. If you don't have anything meaniful to contribute then go play somewhere else. Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk Thanks for undoing what Monasti did to the Preston Stormer page. I copied the information from Herofactopedia and never got around to changing it into a fanon-mixed article. I've earned your trust, my friend. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 22:52, December 26, 2010 (UTC) You don't need to. However, If I 'do' need you to, I'll alert you. Thank You :) Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 22:59, December 26, 2010 (UTC) He's blocked for a year, Reptor. I'm not undoing it. If he puts force against you, tell me. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 00:58, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Starscream7 Assuming that you still don't believe any of the thousands of words of evidence I and the rest of the WM staff have against Starscream7, then look at this and tell me that his sister did it. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 19:10, December 30, 2010 (UTC) He's 19, I'm 12. He hates HF, I don't. He doesn't make HF articles on here - yet he will make BIONICLE ones on CBW. More Info? (He's not a dupe - he's my cousin!) Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 21:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes - I felt like vandalizing as an anonymous contributor at that time because he was driving me insane. That was a mix-in with when my sister got involved. I admit it: yes, I wanted to vandalize. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 22:01, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm afraid that I cannot say thank you for believing me. Sorry. I think that if I edit the same time as my cousin, people will think that he definetely a dupe. This might soon mean that I can't encourage more people to join. Luckily, months ago, for example, I had my friend Chaingunfighter1 arrive - but that's another story. I hope you can try to help sort out the conclusion of Bionicon being my cousin. He's actually over at my house now because we're having a New Years party - so that is, for now, why he's on as the same times as I am. Labtop and Average Computer. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 23:40, December 30, 2010 (UTC) WAR? Can you please tell me about this insane war between Starscream7 and others? It's driving me nuts and I feel, as a b'crat, that I must restore peace to this matter. We salute TheSlicer. Farewell! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Watch Out Watch out for SS7. Clone Trooper1000 tells me he needs to be watched, and I agree completly, so I'm passing this message to all the users, and I suggest you do the same. 04:10, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ Reptor Well, since the Reptor STARS M.O.C. won't show up on CBW, I'll just show you here: Hope you like him. 15:54, January 5, 2011 (UTC)